Liquid crystal display device is entering more and more people's lives due to its thin and stylish appearance and healthy characteristics without radiation. However, at present, the traditional liquid crystal display device also has many shortcomings. The demand for liquid crystal display technology is typically on the performance of color. With the popularity of 4K TV, the Rec.2020 standard is of concern. In August 2012, ITU integrated the technical specification of Japanese Super Hi-Vision 8K ultra high definition television broadcasting system and the world mainstream 4K ultra high definition television broadcasting system, and generalized the international standard for the Rec.2020 ultra high definition television broadcasting system and program source production. The Rec.2020 standard is also known as the BT.2020 standard. In the Rec.2020 standard, the color gamut is further required. Other wide color gamut standards have emerged. For the new color gamut standards, high color gamut display devices will become a trend.
Nowadays the demand for high color gamut display is becoming higher and higher. In order to improve the color gamut of display, the quantum dot technology is typically applied. The so-called quantum dot is a kind of nanometer material, of which the grain diameter is 2-10 nm. Based on their diameters, the quantum dots under stimulation of electricity or light can emit monochromatic light of different colors. The quantum dot technology can thus improve the color gamut value of display by means of the RGB monochromatic light with concentrated energy spectrum emitted by the quantum dots.
However, the quantum dot technology has a relatively high cost and a complicated structure.